ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:James 'Speechless' Alejandro
Welcome aboard James 'Speechless' Alejandro! We're glad you wish to help develop Gagapedia, and hope you enjoy participating in its community as much as we do. As a new contributor however, you may feel a little overwhelmed by the sheer size and scope of this project... but don't worry, it will become easier and clearer as you go, and if you have any problems, there will always be other Gagapedians happy to help. Good luck and have fun! Tip: Sign your name on talk pages by adding four tildes (~~~~) after your question; this will automatically produce your username and the time, aiding the flow of discussion. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything :) ! -- HEyyy XxMjF (Talk) 16:13, June 28, 2011 List of Publications FYI, the page "List of publications" is not a page anymore on the Gagapedia. In order to follow the new system (also known as "Phase One"): you can find the publications under the "Mass Media" page (access it from the main menu or the front page). For each album ("era"), we decided to split the information so everything related to The Fame is on the same page. So you can check see the new publication list here : The Fame - The Fame Monster - Born This Way. You can help us by adding covers or link :) Some of the old pages like "List of publications" are still around as the GP is huge and it's a long process to fix everything but we'll get there. If you have any question, feel free to leave a message on my talk page :) M!KÆL 00:15, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Your pics Do you have any photos from the Born This Way photoshoot??? Please send any other never before seen photos :) the download doesn't work. in the gallery,and please can i add soem photos to Nick Knight? Photoshoots Thank for the collection of pictures. I don't have time to go through them all right now as I'm busy with working on other parts of the GP. You can do it yourself 2-3 photoshoots a day. We are not in a hurry :) I have a lot of rare pictures too that I collected since 2008... it's all a matter of finding time to do it! Pay attention to the picture you upload. Some of them are not real picture but really good fanmade one. Like the picture you added from Telephone is a screen capture from the music video. Pictures from the Sebastian Faena shoot look like paparazzi pictures so they should be added as "behind the scenes". If you don't have time to do it, you can upload part 2,3 or whatever and I'll keep them and eventually do it. Some of the pictures have untagged version also available on the web. I'm not a fan of tagging pictures since nobody own them except the photographer. Like the Derrick Santini's pictures are like preview from the agency that sell his photos (I don't know which agency yet but it's "preview" for sure as the size is quite small). Anyway, you can upload tagged picture but I'll search for them tag-free if possible :) M!KÆL 14:24, July 4, 2011 (UTC) HBO transcript I'm the one who started it... I took part of what we had already and added some new stuffs. It's nowhere near done or even the part "with text" aren't "finished" at all. I wanted to start it so people could contribute and along the way.. finish it together. So, don't say it's "VERY wrong" and rather use your time fixing it :P You can use part of the dialogue transcript that we have here. All the pages about the Monster Ball are nowhere near the quality level they should be... :( M!KÆL 15:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know it was FAKE.11:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC)BadKids101 Don't attack other users Hello, I noticed a message you left on BornGagaMonster's page in which you are attacking that user. If you have a problem with a user, communicate with him in a civilized way or bring your complaint to one of the three admins. The Gagapedia will not tolerate any more of this type behavior, and further offenses will result in your account being suspended. Have a nice day. Agpuh 03:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to suspend you. Quite frankly, I enjoy your edits. But the Gagapedia will not allow any bullying or harassment, and it was your history of being a good contributor that prevented me from automatically blocking your account. I gave you a warning instead, so pay attention to it because I won't be giving you another. Have a nice day. Agpuh 05:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Working off of what Agpuh said, I'm just curious, what did the other user do to make you so angry? I'm sure it's just some kind of misconception. :) :hEyyy XxMjF 07:41, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not angry nor am I mad at either of you two. Both of you have given the Gagapedia amazing contributions so there's no reason to ban any of you. Granted, it is a personal issue. Take this more as a future reference, the internet isn't the safest place. I'm sorry you ran into such a problem, but if I were you, just try to ignore what happened and move on. I didn't get a chance to hear his side of the story, but honestly, I would just ignore what happened. It's not worth stressing about. :) ::hEyyy XxMjF 15:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, well, that's go with that. If it's irrelevant to the Gagapedia, I ask you to please keep the drama away from this project. Thanks for understanding! :::hEyyy XxMjF 17:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Jo Calderone Photo is Accurate, and so are the Out Of Control lyrics The photo was found on Inez and Vinoodh's website. So, I'm reverting your edits on both pages. Performance Short answer: yes. Long answer: Yes but not in the near future as I'm busy on other parts of the project but it's on my list of things to do before the end of the year. Be patient. M!KÆL 14:17, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you okay dude? I saw what that contributor posted. Don't worry. they have stupid lifes and hurt others for fun. Photoshoots Hello! A while ago we decided to gather pages around each "album" (or era as we call it) so instead of browsing through her entire career.. you can now check out in "section" (album/era). In this case, photoshoots were put in 4 pages: Early years (yet to be done*), The Fame, The Fame Monster, Born This Way. It's a bit of a pain to browse through 4 pages.. Anyway the list of photoshoots still exist because I'm not done with the "Early Years" page. When I'm done with that page.. I'll delete/move "List of photoshoots". M!KÆL 18:43, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Performances Feel free to add performances to "Performances/Born This Way", simply follow the way "Performances/The Fame Monster" was done. It's the "new" way of doing these "Performances" page. M!KÆL 19:29, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Box sets The reason why we don't have a category for box sets is because those are already listed under the various editions of the album(s). hEyyy XxMjF 22:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Videography You are right! Both will go on the Videography section. It's official release so they have to be there :) M!KÆL 14:32, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I gave you the answer and figured out that you wanted to add it on the page, not the other way around. Anyway, the Gagapedia is a wiki meaning that anyone, including you, can edit any article right now by clicking on the "Edit" link that appears in every Gagapedia article. It's a good idea to ask for things you are not sure of though. If you don't add it, I'll probably do it someday :P It's a huge project and I'm not in a hurry at all to complete it. We'll get it done eventually, it's a matter of time ;) M!KÆL 21:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Elle Uk Thank you very much! Probably when you typed it you didn't write full sentence and hit "enter" before so I had to simply remove the superfluous space and there we have the full article. Thank you again, M!KÆL 14:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Past Images Since you uploaded some VERY rare photos from the past, please get this is color (if possible) Good :) Alrighty... Thanks :) I know she had the black color mirror dress and mild pink hair w/ pink bangs. Rumores hit that she wore that pink wig the whole shoot. Though I wouldn't be surprised, because she wore pink for the theme of "rebirth" for the BTW theme. So that color images would be nice, hopefully about 3-4 colored pictures or upload a image that we don't already have. Also, where'd you get that fantastic image size of her slime outfit! She looks great! Thanks again and good luck finding them they're soooooo hard to find :D 01:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC)BadKids101 Nick Knight Images Hey there James, remember when you said you would try to find some new born this way photoshoot images or old ones in color? Well, can you please try to find them? Thanks a lot :) 20:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC)BadKids101